


Day 140

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [140]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 140

Elsa was waiting in Meredith’s office when the Knight Commander arrived. She had arrived three minutes after sunrise, which was three minutes later than intended. The delay was due to a disagreement with Maddox as to where the tranquill Samross should fall on her list. In the interest of time, a compromise was reached in which Elsa would present both their perspectives to Meredith and let the Knight Commander draw her own conclusions.

Meredith would likely not be in her office until an hour after sunrise, but the unsundered were not always consistent in their behavior. Elsa used the time to reorganize the contents of the office for easy access. She did this every fortnight, but the room was in greater than normal disarray after the assassination attempt. The templars had tried to clean the mess but their precision and spatial memory was suboptimal.

Meridith arrived an hour and six minutes after sunrise, red-lyrium sword strapped to her back. The Knight Commander had not been further than arm's reach from the blade since Maddox had completed it.

“I have compiled a list of the remaining tranquill,” Elsa said, handing the scroll to Meredith. “They are ordered based on usefulness to the Kirkwall circle and estimated loyalty.”

“I didn’t ask you to make this,” Meredith said, it was not an accusation but a question and she took the scroll anyway.

“Correct,” Elsa replied. “I undertook the task unter my own directive following the attack yesterday.”

“The murdered tranquill?” Meredith asked. “Are you concerned for your safety?”

“The tranquil being moved were considered non-essential though each had a function in the Circle’s operations. It is likely that the removal of more of us will be disruptive to the Circle’s operations though the amount of disruption will vary as indicated on the list.”

Meredith’s gaze lingered on Elsa a moment before she started reading the list.

“You have placed yourself below Maddox?”

“Yes,” Elsa replied. “It was my intention to be as accurate as possible. My organizational skills and knowledge of your preferences is unequalled but could be replicated, given time. The skill Maddox possessed in enchanting and working with dangerous magics is unique to him. He would be irreplaceable.”

“Are you worried you will be dismissed?” Meredith asked.

“The possibility exists,” Elsa agreed. “Especially given how the assassin infiltrated the circle. I thought it prudent to remind you of our value.”

“Elsa you are under my care,” Meredith said. “You have already proven your value to me and I will not cast you aside out of fear. The assassin took advantage of the lack of attention we pay to the tranquil, the solution is to pay more attention, not to cast you all away. From now on specific tranquill will be assigned to specific to either permanent stations or to individual templars.”

“I see,” Elsa said. She understood the value of the plan, however it would interfere with the tranquill’s strategy of simply vanishing when the attentions of specific individuals were unwanted. Elsa herself had nothing to fear, Meredith was not one to abuse a tool she found useful, but she knew that many of the others were not so fortunate. She considered bringing this to Meredith’s attention but she did not know if the Knight Commander would find it suspicious that the tranquill preferred the ability to vanish unnoticed in the Circle halls. There was one individual who she might be able to protect, however.

“There is one discrepancy with this list,” Elsa said. Meredith cocked an eyebrow.

“Explain.”

“The tranquill Samross. I consulted Maddox in the creation of this list and we have not come to an agreement as to where he would be placed.” Meredith said nothing so Elsa elaborated. “Samross is far younger than any tranquill currently in Kirkwall. Maddox sees the potential for one of our dedication who has the benefit of a childhood spent in focused study. However, his presence is disruptive to the moral of the mages and a few templars. I am aware that we unnerve some and the effect is stronger with Samross on account of his age. Allowing him to serve in the circle as the others do might have a negative effect.”

“Do you have a suggestion?” Meredith asked.

“I do,” Elsa replied. “Assign him to Maddox as an apprentice. It will limit his contact with others and make the most out of his potential.”

“Very well,” Meredith said after a moment of thought. “Go inform Samross of Maddox of the assignment.”

Elsa turned to leave but Meredith stopped her.

“Elsa,” she called out. Elsa turned, waiting for further instructions. “You are an invaluable member of this Circle. Your safety is a priority for me.”

“That is comforting to hear,” Elsa replied. “And it is appreciated.”


End file.
